


Driving Instructor

by sweetkisses



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Humor, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swearing, kind of a high school au if you want it, no pennywise i guess, they are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: Richie teaches Eddie how to drive. That's it.





	Driving Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based slightly off an episode of my favorite show, how i met your mother, where Ted tries to teach Barney how to drive. If you see any mistakes please let me know. Also go check out my other reddie fics if you want more. I wrote this instead of studying for my midterm so you're welcome haha.
> 
> Anyways, thank you and enjoy.

“Look at it! Look at me! Devilishly handsome with-.” Richie’s loud voice gets cut off by none other than Stan.

“A license! You passed?” Stan exclaims, it took him one time to pass his driving test but the very last person -who’s actually the second person in their little group- he imagined to get their license was Richie fucking Tozier. Stan makes mental note to stay off the road.

“N-nice job, R-Richie.” Bill says, looking at the license with Ben. Both of whom have yet to take their test but have been practicing.

“Why thank you, Billy Man.” Richie smiles, sticking his chest out with pride. Mike just snorts at him from his spot on the ground next to Bev, the group is sitting in a circle by the Barrens. Mike has known how to drive since he was ten years old; his grandfather taught him on the farm so he could use the tractor. Bev’s father would probably have an aneurysm if she asked him to teach her but thankfully Bill’s parents were more than happy to help.

“Can I see?” Eddie asks, reaching his hand out across the circle.

“H-here.” Bill hands him the card. Eddie looks at it, holding in a laugh at Richie’s picture. His eyes big behind the coke bottle glasses but his smile of pride is bigger. He looks good. Not that Eddie will tell Richie that. While they are dating Eddie is smart enough to not give Richie anymore teasing material.

Eddie looks over the flimsy card, admiring the different colors and even the ‘ _corrective lenses’_ on the back. It has Richie’s address, eye color, and the obnoxious height that he decided to grow to during their freshman year.

He keeps reading over it with a hole of jealousness and sadness in his stomach. He wants that. Eddie wants to learn how to drive; to not be so fucking helpless like his mom thinks he is. She told him that he’s too  _delicate_  to drive. There’s other options, he could ask Bill’s parents to teach him like they are with Bev. He could take the driving class in school. For some reason though he’s just embarrassed that his mom won’t let him. His mom who holds him back from hanging out with his friends and living a normal healthy life.

Honestly-  _fuck_  her for fucking Eddie up so much.

“Sexy aren’t I?” Richie whispers loudly into Eddie’s ear. The smaller boy jumps and turns to glare at his boyfriend who is sitting hip to hip with Eddie. He blushes at him.

“Sexy like a frog.” Eddie tosses the license in his lap. Richie’s head whips towards the rest of the group.

“Did you guys hear that?!” He shouts. “Eddie just called me sexy. Breaking news, Benjamin put this day down in the record books because Eddie Spaghetti just called me sexy  _and_  I got my license.” He uses an obnoxious reporter voice and waves his license at Eddie’s face. God, he hates him.

“Bill was telling a story Richie, shut the fuck up.” Bev tells him, but that just means Richie can talk to the person next to him only which of course is Eddie who is burning with jealousy.

“I’m so sexy.” Is all he says.

“Oh, go drive your car off a cliff.” Eddie fires back.

*

When Richie told Eddie he would pick him up for school he somehow expected Richie to ride up on his old bike and tell Eddie to hop on. He didn’t expect Richie to pull up in his dad’s old truck that is more rusty than possible and makes the loudest sounds in the world. Eddie is lucky his mom didn’t hear it and look out the window to see her son climbing into this death trap.

“Can’t believe this thing still runs.” Eddie comments making sure his seatbelt is locked. “You’re dad got a new truck when we were 12, why does he even still have this?” He sets his backpack on the ground by his feet.

“No clue but hey, any car is a car.” Richie begins to pull back onto the road. Eddie says a silent prayer that they both don’t die. Richie Tozier and any adult responsible thing terrifies Eddie more than humanly possible. It also frustrates him that Richie gets to grow up and Eddie is stuck being a child because of his mom.

“So, did you write your paper on-.” They hit pothole and Eddie let’s out a very high pitched squeak, his hand flies to his fanny pack as if that would save him.

“Oh don’t be so fucking dramatic.” Richie says, hitting another smaller pothole. Eddie doesn’t squeak so loud.

“If you saw the trashmouth of Derry driving around town you would react just as bad as me so fuck off.” Eddie decides to close his eyes, only six minutes and forty-three seconds until they’re at school.

“I don’t understand how I would be able to see myself driving. I feel like-.”

“Richie,  _for fucks sake_ , please shut up and focus on driving.” He actually listens and by the time they arrive at school Eddie is secretly proud. The driving was actually pretty good. While he was in a death trap being driven by a boy who once crashed his bike because he got caught staring at a cool shaped rock; it wasn’t bad. That thought somehow fuels more to Eddie’s growing fire of jealousy.

*

“How was Richie driving today? He said you freaked out on the drive to school.” Stan asks Eddie at lunch. They are the first of the losers at the table, coming from their study hall period.

“I didn’t  _freak_  out,” Eddie defends himself. “I was just nervous because  _Richie_  was driving.” He emphasizes his the name, still amazed from this morning.

“So, did he drive badly?”

“No, he was actually really good.” Eddie sighs. “But don’t you fucking dare tell him I said that- he will never let me live it down.” Stan nods at him as Bill, Ben and Bev join them at the table.

“Hey guys.” Ben smiles at them. “Hey, Eddie how was the drive with Richie this morning?” He asks.

Eddie opens his mouth to answer but the lanky body sliding into the chair next to him answers first.

“Amazing. We got to school half an hour early and gave each other blowies in the parking lot.” Ben’s face turns red as he looks away, always the one to shy away from Richie’s sex talk.

“You fucking wish. Now you have lost your after school blowie I was going to give you.” Eddie fires back, jealously and love burning in his stomach.

“What?! Fuck, no _really_?” Richie groans loudly. He throws his arm around the back of Eddie’s chair. “Anything I can do to fix that statement?” He wiggles his eyebrows at Eddie.

“Nope.” Eddie pops the ‘p’.

“Besides listening to Eddie and Richie’s gross sex talk how was everyone’s day so far?” Bev asks sweetly from the end of the table.

“Well, it was going well but now I don’t get a blowie after school.” Richie groans to her, she reaches up and flicks him on the forehead.

“Shush asshole.” She tells him. He just sighs and turns towards Eddie who is so close they are almost sitting in each other's laps. Eddie ignores him and lifts his water to his mouth.

“If you don’t wanna give me a blowie can I at least eat you out in my truck?” Richie whispers into his ear.

Eddie snorts, his face turning red as he chokes on the water. He’s burning with embarrassment as Stan smacks his hand onto his back a few times. He chokes a bit longer until he can relax and begins to cough loudly. His face stays beat red.

“Y-you okay, E-Eddie.” Bill asks, Eddie just nods in response.

“Don’t worry about dear Ed’s. He can take a lot in his throat.” Richie tells the table, earning a glare from everyone but Ben. “So can his mom, she actually had her mouth on my dick just last night.” Richie’s eyes twinkle with humor as he looks at Eddie, waiting for a comment back. Eddie curses Richie’s cute glasses and his still red face.

“T-that’s disgusting, R-R-Richie.” Bill stutters out.

*

It takes another week of listening to Richie gloat about his license and two failed attempts of asking his mom to teach him until Eddie decides his own fate. He wants Richie to teach him how to drive. Of course he could ask Stan who would be more than happy to help but Eddie’s embarrassed. And he knows that one person who will tease but also understand his embarrassment is none other than Richie Tozier. So that’s how Eddie finds himself in the empty school hallway with Richie.

“You okay, Ed’s? Need my dick so bad you’re willing to skip your class?” Richie comments. Eddie just ignores him and the nerves in his stomach, he reaches up to grip his backpack straps.

“I need to ask you something and you promise you can’t laugh at me.” Eddie tells him.

“I’d never laugh at you, Spaghetti.” Eddie doesn’t fight the nickname. He looks at the ground, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he says his next line.

“Can- can you teach me how to drive?” He basically whispers, embarrassed, jealous and annoyed of himself.

“Oh,” He looks up at Richie’s confused face.

“It’s just that my mom won’t let me anywhere near the driver’s seat and everyone is learning how to drive and I don’t want to be the only loser still biking around-.” He rants but is interrupted by Richie.

“Of course I’ll teach you how to drive!” Richie throws an arm around a blushing Eddie. “This is going to be so fun. My little boy is growing up.” He attempts to rub Eddie’s hair but the boy swats him away.

“Don’t call me your little boy, we are dating it's weird.” Richie let’s a moment of silence before speaking again.

“So, I’m not your daddy.”

Eddie blinks once at him.

“You know what, I’m actually gonna break up with you. Mike can date me and teach me how to drive- yeah that seems like a good life choice for me. I’m gonna go do that. Goodbye.” Eddie rushes out and tries to walk away but doesn’t get far before Richie is back in front of him.

“I mean I will be your daddy when your mom finally says yes to my proposal.”

Eddie wishes someone would smack Richie in the head. He wishes Richie would bend down so that it could be him.

“Okay, okay. Enough joking, I’ll teach my  _boyfriend_  how to drive. Mike could never replace me.”

“Thanks, Rich. Also if you don’t tell anyone I’d appreciate it even more.” Richie just nods and drags Eddie away to their class as he blabbers about how he hopes Eddie’s tiny legs can reach the pedals.

*

Turns out Richie is honestly surprised when Eddie can reach the pedals of his truck. He did need to move the seat up basically a foot but he can reach and see over the steering wheel. They are in the empty parking lot of the old abandon warehouse near the outside of town.

“Are you sure you can see? The wheel is almost as big as you-.”

“Richie, I swear to go if you don’t teach me how to drive and instead just comment about my size I’ll fucking stab you.” Eddie snaps at him, his hands sweating from where they grip the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are white. The truck isn’t even on but Eddie’s heart is beating faster than ever before. Why is driving so terrifying?

“Sorry, sorry.” Richie raises his hands up. “Okay, so let’s get fucking started. Use your right foot and find the pedals-“ Eddie does just that and squeaks when he presses one too hard, “-don’t worry, the cars not on so we aren’t going to moving. Okay, the right pedal is the gas and the left is the brake. So-.”

“Okay, okay,” Eddie repeats, taping the pedals with his right foot. His heartbeat quickens, he so can’t do this. His mom is right this is terrifying and dangerous and Eddie is just a delicate boy. “You know, I think that’s enough for today. Let’s switch seats -take me home.” Eddie begins to unlock his seat belt, Richie leaps over and locks him back in place.

“Calm down!” Richie looks into Eddie’s wide wild eyes. “You’re Eddie Spaghetti and you’re going to learn how to drive-.”

“No, nope I am not.” He tries to fight the seat belt off out of Richie’s hand. “I can’t drive, I’ll kill everyone. This is too much stress for me. Do you know how many people die in car accidents every year? Do you know how many drunk drivers there are out there? There are-.”

“Ed’s- Eddie!” Richie yells, putting both his hands the smaller boys shoulder and shaking him lighting. “You need to breath or you’re going to overwork yourself.”

Eddie just shakes his head, his rambling turning into deep airless breaths. His heart picks up even more and his lungs ache. He can’t breathe. His arms fall to his sides, unbelievably heavy but not as heavy as his heart feels. He’s dying. He can’t breathe, his chest is tight and he’s going to die. Oh my- his mom was right he’s too fragile-.

His mind goes blank -still sucking in for the air that’s not there- as he watches Richie fiddle open his fanny pack and pull out his inhaler. The taller boy looks at him, his mouth moving but Eddie can’t hear what he’s saying- his heartbeat so loud in his ears. Eddie shakes his head and Richie’s worried eyes blink twice before he’s shoving the inhaler into Eddie’s mouth. He presses down once, then twice before Eddie grabs the inhaler and Richie’s hand. Not letting go of either.

“-you hear me?” Richie speaks clearly, his free hand on the side of Eddie’s face.

“Yes, I can hear you asshole.” Eddie pants, gripping Richie’s hand tighter.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes,” Eddie lies. Still terrified of driving and thank god for Richie being observant to his panic state.

“Let me take you home, we can postpone this for another day. How does that sound Miss Daisy?”

“Yeah, okay.” Eddie says, feeling tired. The two boys switch seats but instead of sitting in the passenger seat Eddie decides to slide across the front bench. He rests his head on Richie’s shoulder, listening to the trucks rumble.

*

It’s not until Bill and Bev get their licenses two weeks later that Eddie decides to ask Richie to teach him again. That’s how they find themselves, Eddie much calmer, in the same parking lot as before seated in the driver’s seat.

“-this is your turn signal, left is down and right is up.” Richie explains, leaning over his boyfriend and flipping the stick as he talks; Eddie nods his head. They’ve gotten the pedals, the windshield wipers, the turn signal, the gear shifts and the mirrors down. Eddie hasn’t freak out once but that doesn’t mean his heartbeat isn’t above 200 right now. Which is way too high for such a small, young boy-  _okay_  none of that thinking right now.

“Okay,” Eddie flicks the signals just has Richie had.

“I think that’s really everything. Now it’s time for you to actually drive.” Richie tells Eddie quietly, understanding the limits that Eddie has. He doesn’t want to scare him away and Eddie silently thanks him for that. “Do you want to drive? Or should we save that for lesson 2 from Dr. Richie?”

“First, teaching someone how to drive does not make you a doctor is any sense of the word. Secondly,” he takes a deep breath, “let’s fucking do this.”

“Yay!” Richie shouts, shoving the keys into Eddie’s hands. Slowly, Eddie puts the key into the ignition and starts the car. Butterflies fill his stomach as he hears the truck shakily roar to life.

“Okay!” Eddie smiles, horror and adrenaline filing his body.

“So, press on the brake and shift into drive.” Richie leans back on the truck bench, looking relaxed.

“Alright.” Eddie says, doing just that. He takes his foot off the brake after shifting the gear and the truck begins to roll forward. “Oh no!” Eddie shouts, turning the wheel as if that would stop the truck.

“Use the brake, babe.” Richie says lazily. Eddie’s heartbeat is probably up to a million as he kicks his foot into the brake, holding it there. Both the boys jerk forward at the force but Richie still manages to look relaxed. Eddie on the other hand begins to sweat. “Now, don’t worry about hitting anything because the only thing near us is the old warehouse,” Richie points to the parking lot road lines. “Slowly try to drive between the fucking lines.”

Eddie nods his head, lifting his foot off the brake and letting the truck slowly roll ahead. He squeaks out, turning the wheel an obnoxious amount that leads them out of the lines and towards the parking spots.

“In the lines, Ed’s.” Richie reaches a hand over and helps Eddie guide the wheel in the right direction.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie’s voice is high and sluggishly he puts his foot on the gas pedal and presses lightly. They move less than 10 miles per hour yet Eddie’s feels like he’s flying. His hands shake against the steering wheel, trying to stay inside the lines. The end of the parking lot is slowly edging towards them. Eddie begins to turn the wheel with a jerk.

“Whoa,” Richie’s hand flies over and pulls the wheel back. “You’re turning way too early. Just like how your mom came so early last night, kinda ruined the mood to be honest.” He leans back even further into the bench.

“Richie, you’re great but right now I need you to not be so fucking you.” Eddie bites his lips and turns the steering wheel slowly. His heartbeat begins to slow down as he straightens the wheel out. “I think I’m getting the hang of it.” He says with pride. Richie doesn’t comment so Eddie glances over at him with worry. “You okay?” He asks.

“Sorry, just thinking about fucking your mom.” Richie says, his voice happy. “Now, let’s try to go a bit faster.”

“If I didn’t need to have both my hands on the wheel I would choke you.” Eddie says, taking a deep breath before putting his foot down on the gas pedal. They raise up to a whole 20 miles per hour.

“Speed demon over here-,” Eddie sends him a quick glare. “I’m sorry, you’re doing well.” Eddie nods at him. Richie gives a few more instructions, mostly just having Eddie turn in circles around the parking lot. After about half an hour Richie tells him to try to pull into a parking spot and stop the car. He terribly pulls between two faded lines. Eddie panics for a second, forgetting how to stop.

“How-.”

“Foot on the brake, gear into park.”

“Foot on the brake.” Eddie whispers, slowly putting his foot there, “gear into park.” He shifts until the gear is in the ‘P’ slot. Eddie turns to face the curly haired boy whose face is so full of glee that it worries Eddie.

“You did amazing.” Richie tells him, Eddie blushes at his compliment.

“Thanks, Rich-.”

“There is a fee for today’s lesson.” Richie’s voice deepens and he adjusts so that he’s sitting facing Eddie now.

“Let me guess, is the fee a blowjob?” Eddie rolls his eyes but moves closer to Richie anyways.

“Ed’s my dirty boy! I was gonna say a make out session but if you wanna go straight for the fucking blowie than go straight for the blowie.” Richie gestures to his lower half with a smirk.

“How about you get whatever I give you.” Eddie just leans forward and kisses him slowly.

“That sounds good.” Richie kisses back, “Hey if I keep teaching you how to drive can we end each session with some fucking?” He says into Eddie mouth.

“Sure, whatever.” Eddie kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
